


(Fanart)A Scene of <Moral Of The Story> By RC

by lionwinter



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwinter/pseuds/lionwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寓言故事插图一张</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanart)A Scene of <Moral Of The Story> By RC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moral Of The Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440514) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Astolat大的《Moral Of The Story》插图一张，作者RC


End file.
